Deal
by BookFreak326
Summary: Sequel to Lost. But you don't have to read Lost to read this. Zach and Cammie end up having a child that no one knows about, not even a lot of spies know about it. Their daughter doesn't want to be a spy. Still, on her 1st year at Gallagher she learns what it's like to be a spy. Whether she likes it or not. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE 4TH AND 5TH BOOK!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I grip the edge of my seat. Why am I doing this? I don't even belong here. It's been pretty clear for the past 14 years.

My mom says I have to attend Gallagher now. But I don't want to. I don't possess any spy-related skills. She says I'll do great, just like her and dad. But I'm not like them, not at all. And the worst of it is that they named me Catherine. After the woman who tried to kill my mom. The woman who was in the Circle.

People always tease me about my name. But my friend doesn't, that's because she's not part of the spy world. She's just normal, so she doesn't get it. But now I have to leave her.

_Flashback_

It was the last day of school and I was miserable. There were tears in my eyes as I said good-bye to my friend, Lucy.

"Good…good-bye Lucy…" I said, but I don't think she understood.

"Why are you crying?" Lucy said. "We'll see each other next year right?"

"Um…no we won't," I say. I take off running to the restroom before she could respond. I sat on the bathroom floor shaking. Wishing I didn't have to go to Gallagher.

_Flashback Over_

After that day she never talked to me, never looked at me, didn't even notice I existed. As if I was air. I've been lonely since then, no other friends to hang-out with. My mom says I should try to make friends with the neighbors. But they're not like me either; I would have to leave them too.

On the agonizing drive there my mom tells me not to worry. My grandma is still the headmistress—like that will calm me down. Of course my mom is popular there. Everyone knows _The Chameleon_, and my dad is known for his CoveOps tactics. So I guess you could say I have a lot to live up to. But here's the thing, no one (but my grandma) knows my mom and dad had a baby. Like it wasn't even that important.

Mom says it was to keep me safe. But it's annoying when most of the spy world doesn't even know you exist. Not even half of the normal world knows I exist.

It seems as if my mom doesn't care about what I think. She just wants me safe—and to live up to the family name. But I'm not interested, my mom doesn't know me. Like I was someone else's child. But I know I'm not, I have my mom's looks and my father's eyes. I could never be someone else's child.

As I take it, our legacy so far has been really tragic. First, my grandpa died, and his parents didn't even know he or my grandma were spies. And they didn't even know how he died. Second, my grandma's parents are dead, I think from a mission accident. Third, my mom has been on the run and trying escape the hands of the Circle. Her favorite teacher was in the Circle, so was my dad's mom. And my mom found out we weren't part of the Gallagher legacy, SO tragic.

As you might have guessed, my mom is Cameron Ann Morgan Goode. And my dad is Zachary Damon Goode. My dad was the person finally defeated the Circle, and my mom…she's done some amazing and shocking things.

And of course I have a confession to make, one that my mom, dad, or grandma knows about, one that's deep and dark, one that could ruin our family reputation.

_Sometimes, I wish I could be normal._

* * *

**Author's Note: So...what do ya think? Ever thought they would name their daughter Catherine? Huh? Like it? Like it not?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We're here."

"Okay," I sigh. I step out of the car and take the first look at Gallagher. It doesn't look like a top-secret school with a bunch of security. It just looks like a normal boarding school. "It looks normal," I say. "That's what they want you to think," mom says. I guess she's right, but why does the rest of Roseville have to think we are just some snobby, rich girls?

"Don't be nervous," dad says. Nervous? How could I be nervous? I practically own the school. "I'm not nervous," I say back. I walk up the steps; I'm not that impressed yet. Of course I have to wait a day until I get to learn something. The school looks really old, but mom said looks are deceiving. Yeah right.

I walk in and I see the Grand Hall, which looks like something from Harry Potter. Except that there's no ceiling that looks like the sky. I wander around since mom and dad decided to bring me early so I could say hi to grandma before the dinner starts. Though they never told me_ where_ grandma's office is.

I go through the endless halls looking for her office, but there isn't even a sign that says HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE, STRAIGHT AHEAD or something like that. I stumble upon a sword in a case. I look at it; finally something interesting. It's so pretty, with jewels all over the handle. And I swear, it's made of solid gold.

I look around, nobody's here. I want to touch it, hold it with my hand. It's so beautiful… _"Whatever you do. Do not touch the sword of Gilly Gallagher," my mom said. _Why can't I touch the sword? It's not like anything bad could happen. So I'd get suspended, big deal. Then I'd have to back to my old school where I was happy. "What could go wrong?" I say to myself.

I grab the sword with one swipe. It's so hot, steaming hot. A burning sensation runs up from my fingers to my head. I can't breathe, I can think. I drop the sword and it clatters away. My vision's turning red. I can move, I feel like I'm on fire. I scream escapes me. I'm burning up, this is worse than anything else I could imagine. I scream once more, louder than the other. I hear doors slamming and feet shuffling. The light bounces off the walls. My hair is on fire. OMG, MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! I scream again, I need water, or something wet. I hear screaming, "Catherine! Catherine honey!" My grandma is coming. The fire is still building; I will die before they reach me. I will die, but death isn't a bad thing.

I scream one more time, and then I fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Is she dead? I'm her mother! I want to see her! NOW!" I get up, that must be mom. Funny though, she never yells. "Mom?" I croak out. Mom comes running over to me. "You're okay! We were so worried!" she says. I see her crying. This is so weird, I've never seen my mom cry, and I must be going crazy.

"Why did you touch it?" mom asks. I see dad walking into the room, a worried look on his face. "Touch what?" I ask, I have no idea what she's talking about or how I ended up in the infirmary. "The sword, why did you touch Gilly's sword?" The whole day comes back towards me. The fire, the sword. Oh my god, what did I get myself into?

"I don't know why. I just wanted to…" I answer.

Mom looks at me like there's more to the story that I'm not telling. Finally mom and dad have to leave, something about an "incident". I lay back on my pillow, great, now I'm the girl who had their hair on fire on the first day of school. Now I won't only be the granddaughter of the headmistress and the daughter of 2 of the most famous spies in the world; but the girl who disobeyed. I won't survive Gallagher, I just know it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 2! YAY! Thank you guys for following my book and reviewing it! It means so much to me (since I'm just 11). Once I woke up, my inbox had like 10 messages saying people were story alerting, story following, putting my story in favorites, and reviewing! THANK YOU! If you haven't read my first story _Lost _then please read it! And follow me on BookFreak326!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They look at me like I'm a monster, like I'm from a different world. They think I'm different—but I only touched the sword. It's normal right?

I walk into my first class, every girl stares at me. After the first most of my hair was charred and bits and pieces of hair fell off my head to where I'm practically bald. Now I wish that I was like my mom, where I could blend in whenever I could. But I'm not; there were just things that were never meant to be.

Some kid comes walking in all wobbly like a new born child taking his/her first steps. She stumbles a lot and is really skinny. No way can this be a spy. Her scrawny legs wobble under the weight of all those books and papers. But she looks smart, better than average at least. She comes wobbling over when a girl trips her. Her papers and books fly in the air and tumble on her. "Help," she squeaks. I run over to her, getting a good look at who tripped her. She has shiny brown hair, wears designer clothing and tons of jewelry, and walks like she is on the red carpet.

She doesn't even notice she tripped someone till she glances down and looks at us. She laughs and them smirks, "Idiot." Then she walks away to a desk. I turn my attention back to the girl with the papers. But something still bothers me; the smirk. It's just like my smirk, but Mom says that our family has a one-of-a-kind smirk that's real annoying. But she has the smirk, _my_ smirk. But she can't be related to me, she's nothing like me or mom or dad. Nothing, maybe it's a coincident.

I help carry the kid's stuff to her desk next to mine. She starts rambling off and I have barely enough time to answer.

"Hi! I'm Alison Sutton, what's your name?" Sutton. I know that name from somewhere…

"Um…Catherine Goode," I say.

"Are you the daughter of Zachary Goode and _The Chameleon_?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Oh! Well my mom and dad are very good friends with them! They are Elizabeth Sutton and Jonas Taylor. My dad and mom don't really specialize in the field but they are real great in the labs! They work with chemicals, molecules, atoms, poison gases, and gadgets! They also invented the acid watch and the tiny device, the size of a speck of dust, which cuts holes in glass for a quick get away! And a machine that turns you-"

"Okay, I get it. Your mom and dad are very important in the spy world," I sigh. This girl really needs to take a breath! She just looks at me with a big smile as if in 20 seconds I'm now her best friend in the world.

Out of the corner of my eye I see that girl who tripped Alison. I smirk at her for a second before she snaps her head back to look at the board. "Nice outfit," she teases. Now she's getting on my nerves. So maybe this high, plaid skirt thing is ridiculous and not like regular clothes but it is out _school uniform_. So we have to wear it, no doubt about it. I whisper back to her, "You have to wear it too." That makes her gasp loudly and everyone turns towards her. I sit back in my chair and smile from ear to ear. I won this time.

Then my great-aunt Abby comes, she is now one of my new teachers that I have to listen to for 5 days every week. She first starts out the day with the rules. You know; no bad manners, no breaking out of grounds, no touching Gilly's sword and stuff like that. She then announces that there is a new student who doesn't have spy parents. "So I know most of you, your mother has learned what it's like to be a spy. Well for one girl that isn't the case. So please give a warm welcome to Karen Goode!"

_Goode._

Every eye turns on me. I have a cousin…

* * *

**Author's Note: You cannot describe how sorry I am for making you wait so long. The whole ride home on the airplane I have been planning and writing my book. (Then I would have copied and pasted.) I didn't sleep for the 4 hours of the ride and I am tired! Please like my page on Facebook: BookFreak326. Thanks! Next chapter coming out soon!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh. My. God. I. Have. A. Cousin. _Oh. My. God. I. Have. A. Cousin._

That's what I thought when all eyes were on me. How could I have known I had a relative? My dad never tells me about his side of the family, so I'm an expert on my mom's side but not my dad. He doesn't even tell me where his dad is. Or even if he's dead. "Some things are just kept a secret," he would say. Then it would drive me crazy and make me beg more. Of course he would win in the end and I would have to go to bed or watch TV.

But I actually had a cousin, and _she_ knew who I was. She knew I was her cousin. How could I be so stupid and not think I didn't have any more of dad's relatives? _Maybe they knew._ But why would they never tell me. They don't trust me, they never did. Who else don't I know about my family?

**Did you know about my cousin? **I ask her in a text message. Alison said that calling doesn't works from here so I decided to try texting. I found out that Alison is my roommate and so is Claire Baxter and…Karen. She still smirked at me when I left class and snickered when I found out she was my roommate. I will not survive, no matter what I do.

**Yes. We wanted to tell you but she never wanted to tell you—neither did your dad. **She answered. I am mad, why did dad not want to tell me? Why is everything a secret from me now? Is there other things I don't know about?

**Why not? When did you know she was here?**

**She came to our house 2 weeks before term started. We hid her in the basement so you wouldn't find out. It's for your safety, you know. **No, I don't get it. Why would they hide something as important as a relative from me? How could I have not known that I had a cousin living in my house? And she still didn't answer my first question.

**Why didn't you just tell me? I could have kept it a secret with you.**

**It's complicated sweetheart. Your dad likes to keep his family a secret. I didn't even now that much about his family even when I married him. He's charming but very good at acting like nothing is happening. **I throw the phone on the ground. Now mom and dad don't trust me. Just like dad didn't trust having a cat or dog because they might pee on him. Or that he didn't trust ordering pizza and have a person bring it to our house. Now there's another thing to add to the long list of things.

**Sweetheart, I'm sorry that you didn't know. Your dad just thought it wouldn't be safe for you—or Karen. He thought you would bug her everyday asking about his family. That would make dad worry. And there's already too much on his shoulders already. I gotta go, see you soon. Love you, Mom. **I read the message over and over again. Why would dad think it wouldn't be safe? So maybe I'd bug her sometimes to ask about his family, but not too much that she would be annoyed by me. And why would dad worry if I found out about his family? Is there something he's hiding from me? Should I be concerned? But I want to find out, I _need _to find out. I want to know something about dad's family. I've lived my whole life not knowing I even had a relative from dad's side of the family. How would I even know the _Goode _legacy even existed?

**Love you too Mom. Tell dad I want answers. **I guess there's only one way to get the answers I want. I need to talk to Karen.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you think? Do you like it? Do you not like it? So some of you may have noticed that Catherine and her mom were texting each other even though there is no signal as they said in the first book of the Gallagher Girls series. I just wanted you guys to get some answers why this happened and so it can flow into the next chapter that will be coming soon. Enjoy!**

**Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So tell me again why I should help you?"

"So I can have answers. I want to know the truth."

"That's not a very good explanation."

"_Tell me._"

I'm finally able to corner Karen to know something. But like my dad, she doesn't budge. She doesn't flinch, like she won't get hurt and will get out of this easily. I search her face for a sign of something, but she face is like stone—unable to read. Maybe she was born a spy.

"What do you want to know?" Karen says. I can tell she's getting agitated with me.

"Everything, about dad and your family."

"No."

"Why not?" I put some urgency in that tone. I hope she gets the hint.

"Because you know nothing about me but I know a lot about you."

"Fine. Who is ur relative that's related to my dad?"

"You might not want to know that one."

"WHY?"

"Um…I'm an only child and you were supposed to have an older brother that's supposed to be 16 years old but he died when he was born."

"WHAT?!" So not only did she not answer my question but how was I supposed to know that I actually could have had a brother.

"My favorite color is red, I like to bake, and your dad is highly allergic to dogs."

I don't say anything. This is the reason why I can't have a dog. These are things I've never knew, never even could have gotten out of them if I begged them. The more this conversation goes, the more I want to slap her and tell her she's wrong. But I know she isn't.

"Your dad hates the sound of nails scraping a chalkboard, and once when he was little he went to Disney World and Mickey Mouse accidently pick-pocketed his mom."

"Huh?"

"Your dad's worst fear is to kill you and your mom, and would rather eat slugs."

"Okay?"

"Your dad killed the person who you were named after, our Grandma."

"STOP." The last thing shocked me. I couldn't believe, out of all the things that could have killed her, it was her son. My dad, like now I'm a living memorial of her. Why would my dad do such things? Or even name me Catherine? _I don't deserve this name. I don't need this name. _My dad is unbelievable.

"You didn't answer my question. How are you related to my dad?" I ask, but I don't know if I'm going to be afraid of the answer.

"Err—how do I put this. Your dad…had a twin brother."

I sit there in shock. How could this be going on and I didn't know? I can't believe my dad had a twin brother. I can't believe it, when the whole time I though all his relatives were dead. Like the Goode legacy was gone. Lost in the wind. Not in my mind could I have even had a little thought that my dad had a twin brother—or a sibling for that matter.

I get up and walk away. All these lies are just piling up one by one. All these things are controlling my mind. They are eating me apart. The things that are happening, the things I know now, are making my stronger. Leaving me with scars, scars that won't fade ever. The lies are like books, stacking up one by one until I can't fit any more, too many so fast. Now it's time for me to tear down the wall.

"Where are you going?" Karen asks as I walk down the hall. Like a whisper that's barely left.

"I'm leaving, running to a place where I will be safe."

"Running where?"

"Running _away_."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, it's just that I'm really busy now with school coming along and that I have to go to a Day Care so my mom picks me up around 5 each day. I hope you like this chapter and maybe it surprised you. I kinda got a bit from my friend's book but I don't think she will mind.**

**Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't know how long I've gone. Days, hours, too long for me to count. Pain overtakes me, and I don't know how much more I can take. I walk more and more slowly. Going nowhere, lost in the world. I should have never left Gallagher. I should have just sucked it up and live with it, like my mom does. I can barely breathe, no hard to move, I'm so hungry.

I've gone miles, dirt covering my face, sweat soaking my shirt and face. Blood cracking out of my skin in places where I trip and fall, scrap my knees. I won't go back though. I might not ever go back.

_ Keep going, don't look back. _But it's hard, when all these things are swirling around me and pictures fade in and out of my head. I never thought about packing stuff I just left. And now I don't have anything to keep me on this planet. I don't even know why I'm still going, on and on but it doesn't help. I wish that my mom and dad were never spies.

I fall off beat, free-fall towards the ground. Gravel digs into my hands and legs. I wince, too much pain. "So…hungry…," I groan. I wish that I never had gone to Gallagher. And when I wake up my mom will be staring at me telling me it's time to go to Middle School, _real _Middle School. But it's real; everything is real.

I look up and I notice the place I've stumbled upon. It looks like a giant, run-down shack that's surrounded by a chain-link fence with barbed wire. The sky is dark, mysterious like something you'd find out of a horror movie. Lightning strikes the sky and a musty moat drifts around the building. It looks like something you wouldn't want to take refuge in. But I know looks are deceiving. Kids are marching around the grounds 100 yards away and I make sure they don't see me. Where am I?

On the fence is a sign hanging loosely by a nail. I tilt my head to read the sign that's barely manageable. The sign's words faded so much it's just a hint there. The name, I know it from somewhere. Bobbing around in my head from a distant memory. On the tip of my tongue that I can't reach it. I can't remember, I can't do it. But I know this, where have I heard this?

Where did I learn about Blackthorne Institute?

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's short and I haven't updated for a while... I already got an idea for the next chapter so it's coming soon! I promise and if I don't then just message me and remind me. Hopefully if you guys do I will almost be finished with it. Thanks, you guys are awesome!**

**PS. And now I kinda got an obsession with Dance Moms...**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Why are you here?"

"I…I was lost."

"And exactly how did you find this place?"

"Uh…"

I don't know, I just wanna find a place where I can finally stop being on the run. Where I can act normal. Where I can go to an institute with normal kids…right?

"Well?!"

"I accidently stumbled upon it."

They man grunts something and then leave me in the room. I think he believes me. But then again I've been wrong. I just hope they never find out where I'm from, that I'm a spy. But they might never guess, maybe I can hide it for a little longer.

I hear a person come down the hall and I look through the door, please don't send me away. I need this. I guy peaks through the door and I see his face and I relax. It's not anyone important, it's just a student. He has dark brown hair and beautiful amber eyes. I look at him, "What do you want?"

"I was gonna show you your classes." His voice is calm like every day he gets sent here because there's a new kid who needs help. He seems roughly my age and I can't help but think he already has a girlfriend. With those looks he probably does. "So here's you classes," he says and hands me a list. I scan over and it doesn't make sense. These classes aren't normal.

**Period: Time:**

**Military Tactics 5:00 AM- 7:00 AM**

**Cove Ops 7:00 AM- 9:00 AM**

**Combat Training 9:00 AM-11:00 AM**

**Shooting Range 1:00 PM- 3:00 PM**

**Gun Building 3:00 PM- 5:00 PM**

**Studies 5:00 PM- 7:00 PM**

**Chemical Tactics 7:00 PM- 9:00 PM**

What kind of school is this?

* * *

**Author's Note: How was it? Please give me your most truthful comment and tell me if I need to make my chapters longer. I know I do need to but...school. :P So please tell me anything I should review and if you want the next chapter to come out faster then PM me. Thanks,**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The boy from the first row raises his hand. "Yes, Joey?" Mr. Gorgmon grunts. I'm startled by his anger shown in his voice. He doesn't get out much does he? I bet not, with this to live around I bet he doesn't even get to see the sun...a lot.

"Does she have to be in this class?" He didn't point to me or anything but I knew he implied this towards me. You know, since I'm the only girl in the room. Everyone looks at me. Staring are kids whose eyes have hardened and some that are stormy gray and unable to read. I notice one kid with a scar going down his eye...  
Gosh this is stressing me out.

"Yes she has to be here. Now listen up class, even though we have a newbie I want you to treat him like everyone else." I cringe when he says "him". I'm so not a boy. So everyone ignores me like a normal person...I think.

I look around at the people next to me. The kid on my right has cold, dark eyes that look like black holes. His hair is messed up like he didn't even tend to his hair in the morning. But with this schedule I guess you never can. In front of me is the boy who took me to my first class, on the way he told me that his name was Alex and if I needed anything just ask. But all I could pay attention to was his gorgeous amber eyes that I could just melt into.

There is no one behind me or on my left because I'm wedged into the corner of the classroom right under the bell. Urgh it's gonna annoy me. It's one of those really old fashion bells that make the loud piercing noise that could knock the life out of someone at any minute.

I look at the teacher; he has a gold tooth on his front right upper tooth. I think they don't really care much about hygiene here. I look at the clock but nothing has changed since I can here, still stuck on 6:30. I sigh, it's probably stuck. It feels like everything is run down here. The room is gray and the floor is solid concrete. And the books are all torn up and ripped. And the chalkboard—I bet you can guess—is gray. The uniforms are gray; the building is gray, looks like EVERYTHING is gray. Yippee...  
Ring! Ring! Ring! The bell goes off. Yes! Finally one period down! I walk to my next class asking people where to go to find Mr. Hoverknife but they just ignore me. I run into Alex, "You need help?" "Um...yeah, I'm trying ti find Mr. Hoverknife..." I say rambling and trailing off. "Oh, Mr. Hoverknife, yeah he's a tough one. For future references, remember to do your homework and when he's all up in your face be warned that he will spit. I shudder at the thought. "Thanks," I say. "No prob," he says.  
He points in the direction and I make it to class on time. Mr. Hoverknife tells everyone to take out their homework on What to Do if You're Tailed. I hope he will understand I don't have the homework when he knows I'm new. "Homework?" Mr. Hoverknife says as he gets to me. "Um...I'm new so I didn't know there was homework..." I say—I hope he doesn't spit on me.

"So you don't have the homework?" He asks. I shake my head, something tells me he won't understand.  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE THE HOMEWORK?!" He yells and spits into my face. I shrivel back.  
"I only got some paper work," I squeak.  
"YEAH BUT IN THAT PAPER WORK THERE WAS THE HOMEWORK!" He screams. His voice is filled with rage. Can't I just deal with this later?  
"I'm sorry," I mumble. I see some guys out of the corner of my eye shake their heads in dismay. Wow they must think I'm a LOSER!  
"WELL SORRY AIN'T GONNA CUT IT PIPSQUEAK!" He retorts.  
"But-"  
"Office, NOW," he points toward the door.

I walk slowly out of the door, first day of school and I'm already going to the principal's office.  
Thankfully they have signs to point to the office so i get there in a couple of minutes. I knock on the door and hear a faint "Come in." I walk inside, he is nothing like the man who gave me my schedule (he was the secretary). He was old but looked like a much honored man. I was not gonna cross lines with him. "How can I help you?" He asks kindly. I'm starting to like him much more than my teachers.

"I was sent down here because I didn't have my homework," I say holding my breath. Please don't get mad, please don't get mad. "You're new right?" He asks. "Yes," I say. "Well not to worry, I'll let this one slide."

I let out a sigh. Thank God.

"Now run along, 3rd period is coming soon," and with that I leave. I hope my next classes will be better.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Yell here, anger there. But the thing that bothers me the most is that there are no girls at this Institute...except me. I don't know why, but I want to know. I take a deep breath as I make it to my dorm where I will stay. Hopefully there is a girl in there. But I won't keep my hopes up if there isn't.  
I twist the knob and it creeks open. The room is empty. There is only one bed, looks like I'm the only one. The room is small. The cracks on the splattered wall with who knows what make the room look run-down. But it probably is. I don't know what to think of it. It's not special, nothing to bad. I sit down on the edge of the bed to search my surroundings when I notice how the mattress feels. The mattress is as hard as stone. And it probably is. "No biggie," I say to myself. I can live through this. Hopefully.

I hear a knock on the door. Who would want to talk to me right now? "Come in," I say. I hope it's not a teacher who is gonna yap on me again. That's right, yap. The squeaky door creeks open and I turn to see who it is. I see the glint of dark chocolate hair and that calm voice and I know who it is. "So how was your first day of school?" Alex asks. "Boring as ever!" I laugh back. It's nice to have at least one friend here. Or at least I think we're friends. "Don't worry, it gets better the next day." He gives me a reassuring smile. I'm starting to like him even more...

Ahh my brain is fried. And I'm hungry.

"Dinner is soon so we are supposed to be in the Mess Hall," Alex says. I nod, he was SO cute. I walk down the hall with him and the strangest smell comes towards my nose. "What's that?" I ask sniffling my nose. "Oh it's just the food," Alex explains. Urgh, I won't be up to that. But as I walk in a look at the muck everyone is eating. Ew, that is gross. I'm so hungry, though, that I might eat some of this junk. At lunch time I didn't have anywhere to sit so I had to eat in one of the restroom stalls.  
Now, since I'm like the only girl they only have a boy's bathroom. This is kinda bad but that means I get to use the private bathroom in the back that needs a key to get into. Now it's all mine—but if I lose the key, I'm totally screwed.

So I sat in the private stall, wondering if I would ever be able to sit in the actual Mess Hall. Turns out the food was gross. It was green and maybe it was from mold. But I didn't take the chance and just threw the junk into the trash can. I don't think anyone will notice—maybe.

I go into line with Alex and grab a (what do you know?) gray tray. The man at the counter serving the food has a hair net on and a fake leg (so I hear). Apparently he lost it in a war. He dumps a heap on my tray and I look at it in disgust. It looks like a gray lump of meat. Oozing some sort of juice that would take me hours to describe. Straight forward; it's horrifying.

I leave the line and go sit at a back table in the corner. It is really dirty and it is also gray. I wonder if their spirit colors are gray gray gray! I see Alex coming out of the line. He walks past his friends and they look at him in disbelief. Well I think they are his friends. He keep walking and it's in my direction. Is Alex really coming to sit with me instead of his friends?! My stomach just did a back flip. He sits down, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, first day of school."  
"How was it?"  
"Great...not." Alex laughs. I feel like we already had this conversation.  
"What's the best part?" He asks.

I'm tempted to say I get to hang out with him but think better of it. I don't know what to say, the teachers? That's not true, the fact that we have to get up early? That's a lie, the food? Gross. "Um..." I linger. I have no idea what yo say other than him. This place is like prison camp held at a dump, literally. But I don't want to tell him the truth. "I like how I get my own private bathroom," I say. I hope it's not too stupid.  
He laughs—again. "Lucky duck."

Man he is cute.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while! But don't worry, already working on Chapter 10! I hope you like these 2 chapters! As always,**

**Please review!**


End file.
